


Payment

by Lanerose



Series: IJ Ironman Ficathon [3]
Category: Kaze no Stigma
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-24
Updated: 2007-08-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7310020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanerose/pseuds/Lanerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ayano stormed up to him as he entered the Kannagi household.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payment

**"Forgive me if I seem unkind, you've got your problems, I've got mine."**  
  
"KAZUMA!"  
  
Ayano stormed up to him as he entered the Kannagi household. She drew her arm back as she ran towards him. He waited until she was on top of him before dodging effortlessly to one side. She flew past him, landing awkwardly on the floor. Ayano lay there for a moment before looking up at him.  
  
"Kazuma, you bastard!" She said as she jumped back to her feet. "Where the hell have you been? Father and Ren almost died!"  
  
He looked down at her over the edge of his nose. "Kannagi didn't retain my services. Should I help for free?"  
  
"KAZUMA! You can't do this to them! Even Ren! He – Kazuma, where are you going!"  
  
He didn't even bother to wave as he left.


End file.
